


Childhood

by Yandere_Rock



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, The fic could be interpreted as shippy or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Rock/pseuds/Yandere_Rock
Summary: A cute fanfic where two kids try to rob a toy store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a bit of writers block for finishing Election Season, so take this one shot of two pedos in their childhoods.

Years before all this yandere nonsense and all the murder and death and all the crazy stuff..

 

There was two kids trying to steal a pointer stick from a toy store.

 

"So if we sneak into the not shelf section, then we'll be able to hide there til they leave. Then we find the stick and sneak to the door and leave! Then we get the pointy thingy!" The brunette grinned as her friend shook her head. "What if we get caught? What if they don't leave? Why can't we just make money-" "Shush! Who's the oldest here?" Muja sighed. "You are Mida, you are by a whole month." "Exactly! So you listen to me, and we get me the stick!"

 

Getting to the building wasn't hard. Mida's uptight parents weren't home and it only took three minutes of reassuring Muja's parents that the girl wouldn't fall over and injure herself and then the girls were able to visit their favorite store.

 

"Look at it." Mida pointed to a plastic wand with a hand on it. "It's so cool!" Muja opened her mouth to say for the seventeenth time since her friend decided she wanted it: "I don't see what makes it so nice." Mida grabbed her best friend by the shoulders.

 

"You know who uses those? Teachers. And who are the coolest people ever?" The pink haired girl made a small hum as she pondered the question.

 

"Firefighters! Superheroes! Oh oh oh! Doctors!" The other girl huffed. "No silly, teachers. Teachers are the people who tell those people how to do those cool things, making them twice as cool." Muja crossed her arms. "I still think doctors are cooler."

 

They snuck in under the disguise of 'kids wanting to browse', then hid with the big toys, a lot of the objects taller than them. And then they waited. Followed by more waiting.

 

They ended up falling asleep under the pile of toys. At almost midnight one of them unconsciously moved the wrong way and the clump collapsed on both of them, waking the children.

 

Mida crawled out of the rubble, and then dragged Muja out as she was struggling to escape. They brushed off the dust and bits of broken plastic, made sure no one had any huge injuries (they both had a couple bruises and a cut or two but nothing to horrendous), and finally started on their mission.

 

Mida ran around the store like she was on a sugar rush, trying to remember in the haze of pain, sleep, and adrenaline where her prize was. Muja peeked out the front window, having the position of lookout. The more innocent girl ended up spotting a rack full of plushes and was easily distracted.

 

When Mida had came back around the front of the shop with her pointer stick, she found her pal cuddling a stuffed animal.

 

"What are you doing?" The girl looked up from the stuffed toy and smiled. "I saw this cute thing and I guess-" "We could get caught if you touch anything. Like what if anyone finds that and uses it to say we stole this." She softly twirled the stick in her hand. "What even is it?" Muja stared at the plush for a few moments. "Maybe it's a bunny? Or a kitten? Or a doe? It could be a dog too though." Mida snatched it away and looked at it. "What parents did it have?" "A stork? Yeah a stork like all the animals!" The older girl sighed. "Tsk tsk, poor nice Muja." "Hey what does that mean?!"

 

The animal was quickly tossed to the ground as they eyed the door. With careful steady hands they pushed it open, only for a blaring sound to ring through the neighborhood.

 

Panic instantly ran through the children's veins. Muja dashed to hide, only to bump into something with an audible thud. A shelf falling was heard in the distance, and immediately Mida dropped her toy and scurried to find her friend pinned under that shelf.

 

She heard the door opening and looked at the ground, littered with toys. Some which fell, some of the demo toys, and most noticeably the two toys the girls had foumd that currently were laying on the ground, discarded. Before the police found them she pocketed a toy.

 

The alarm had summoned police officers, who promptly called an ambulance. Muja wasn't hurt badly, she broke a bone in her rib cage but nothing vital was in danger.

 

Mida waited outside of the hospital room. It took a lot of begging to not be sent home (where her parents were certain to lecture and shame her), but she managed to convince the police not to immediately call their parents.

 

After the diagnosis was made though, the painful part had to come. Muja got off lucky, her parents were more worried than angry. She got a small warning but was otherwise unpunished.

 

Mida's parents weren't as lenient. She was yelled at the second her parents went to the hospital to pick her up. She was grounded for practically forever, and was going home as soon as she said goodbye to her friend. She knew she was doomed.

 

Mida was moping as she peeked in the room and practically whispered out a depressed farewell. Muja asked if she could actually come closer so they could actually talk.

 

"Tonight was fun, I'd ask for a hug but it might crush another bone." The other girl giggled as she put her elbows on the hospital bed. "Are you sure you're not mad at me or anything?" Muja shook her head. "It's fine. I'm here all the time, I practically live here." "You're too fragile." The girls laughed for half a minute before the inevitable goodbyes had to come.

 

Mida reached into her pocket and pulled out a plush. "I wanted our mission to not fail. So I got you this." Muja smiled. "I can't, you did all the hard work. Oh! Wait we can share it!" Mida nodded as she placed it next to her best friend before Muja gave it back.

 

"You get it tonight. You'll need it." She gave a sad, concerned smile as she handed it off. She understood, they both did and they finally waved goodbye.

 

It was a long night ahead after all.


End file.
